


Та інші статутні обов'язки: Спеціальна доставка

by mila007



Series: Чумацький Шлях [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>– Цього не мало статися! Ми вважаємо, що гравітаційні флуктуації, на котрі ми натрапили, запустили цей процес, проте… – Джим зневірено похитав головою. Він був посеред космічної пустоти, у шаттлі. У трьох годинах льоту до точки зустрічі з “Ентерпрайзом”. Транспортуючи каїтянського посла. Котра з хвилини на хвилину мала народити.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Та інші статутні обов'язки: Спеціальна доставка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Other Duties As Assigned: "Special Delivery"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/732256) by [Mijan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mijan/pseuds/Mijan). 



> Переклад зроблено на фестиваль української фанатської творчості [“Чумацький Шлях – 2015” ](http://ukrtrek.diary.ru/).

– Хай йому грець, Боунзе! Я капітан, а не лікар!

Смішок, який було чутно на іншому кінці каналу підпросторового звя’зку, не мав прихованого підтексту. І тим самим обурював ще більше.

– Що ж, капітане, сьогодні вам доведеться побути обома.

– Цього не мало статися! Ми вважаємо, що гравітаційні флуктуації, на котрі ми натрапили, запустили цей процес, проте… – Джим зневірено похитав головою. Він був посеред космічної пустоти, у шаттлі. У трьох годинах льоту до точки зустрічі з “Ентерпрайзом”. Транспортуючи каїтянського посла. Котра з хвилини на хвилину мала народити.

– Я не зможу зробити цього! Якби вона була людиною, можливо, я б іще зміг щось вигадати, але ж це… Я навіть не…

– О, все досить просто, Джиме. Просто дозволь їй тримати тебе за руку…

– У неї кігті, Боунзе!

– ...доки ідуть перейми, злови кошенят та почисть їх.

– І як я маю…. Чекай, ти сказав кошенят? Ніби їх… більше одного?

Каїтянський посол зиркнула на нього.

– Я несу чотирьох дітей, Кірку, що є нормою для моєї раси. І без мого партнера біля мене, ви маєте стати на його місце.

Джимові очі розширилися від подиву.

– Я… що я маю робити?

– Діти мають бути почищені певним чином, для їх подальшого здорового розвитку та життєздатності. Партнер має допомагати, – вона скептично поглянула на капітана. – Я не думаю, що язики вашого виду достатьо розвинені для виконання подібних дій, проте мені багато разів казали, що люди швидко пристосовуються.

Для збереження непохитного виразу обличчя Джимові знадобилася кожна крихта дипломатичного навчання у Зорефлоті.

– Зачекайте, секундочку, – відповів він послу, перед тим, як повернутися до інтеркому та прошепотіти. – Я маю _вилизати_ кошенят?

– Та не зважай, Джиме, ти ніколи не мав проблем із вилизу…

– І я б дуже радив вам зупинитися на цьому, лікарю Маккой.

– Ти б не поважав мене, якби я не вставив цієї ремарки.

Врешті решт, це була чиста правда. Проте…

– Ти маєш врятувати мене, Боунзе, – це прозвучало ніби жалісливий стогін.

– Ти сам по собі, Джиме. Спок вже наказав ввімкнути максимальний варп, але, у тому випадку, коли щось піде не за планом, я впевнений, ти впораєшся. Дзвони, коли матимеш проблеми.

– Так. Кірк, кінець зв’язку, – відповів Джим, закриваючи комунікатор. – Хай йому грець, Боунзе!


End file.
